


missed your skin when you were east

by itsforscience



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Cuddling, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-08
Updated: 2011-10-08
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsforscience/pseuds/itsforscience
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drawn for Manu ♥ "...sometimes Gerard crawls into Frank's bunk and wraps him up completely..." 3 images under the cut, one is a bit large so, just letting you know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	missed your skin when you were east

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Manuela](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Manuela).



> This is for my dear Manu for getting me that pinboard account, and hell, just for you being you. I really wanted it to *look* like the prompt, if that makes sense. Which it probably doesn't. Aaanyway, you're amazing darling and I hope you like it ♥
> 
> Promp: "frank looks so tired and -lost? maybe he's thinking too much (about being in the band, about his girls, his family. but the band is his family, too, and he's torn). sometimes gerard crawls in his bunk and wraps him up completely, leg over franks hip, arms around his body, franks face squished against gee's chest so all frank can smell/feel/see is gerard and he doesn't have room for anything else."

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [also on LJ](http://writtenonarms.livejournal.com/3681.html)


End file.
